Wild Bear, Chapter 7: The Dragonborn
by An Asteroid's Belt
Summary: Tjorborn was just a regular caravan guard with a tragic story. Losing his mother at an early age, and having a strict father has never been easy on him. But, now he's the Dragon Born? Huh. Join Tjorborn, Ja'liir, Miora, Gorlock, Norin and Floria on a quest to defeat Aludin, and save Nirn.


Screaming, and rapid footsteps could be heard. "Is this it? All we have?!" A soldier could be heard, shouting. Tjorborn woke up, and rubbed his eyes. Ja'liir, Miora and Gorlock eventually woke up too. Tjorborn slid on his rmor, and grabbed his axe. Ja'liir, Gorlock and Miora did the same.

They all walked out from their tents, and looked at a group of twenty five soldiers, not too far away from the tents. "What's going on?" Ja'liir inquired. "Let's find out." Gorlock said, marching to the Stormcloak troops.

The rest of the group followed him. "What's happening here?" Tjorborn asked, throwing his axe over his shoulder, and equipping his shield from his back. 'A damn Dragon is attacking Kynesgrove! It's already killed thirty three soldiers!" The guard shouted, leading his men to the road to Kynesgrove. "Wait!" Miora yelled, but the guards kept running down the path.

"This is our chance. I need that head." Gorlock said, bumping into Tjorborn as he walked past the group. "No, wait!" Tjorborn sternly said, pulling Gorlock back. "We could all get killed!" Tjorborn shouted. "I'm willing to take that chance." Gorlock roughly said, shoving Tjorborn of off him.

"Ugh! We can't let him fight that thing alone. We have to help him." Tjorborn said, following Gorlock. Miora followed too, right behind Tjorborn. Ja'liir threw her hands into the air, and followed as well.

They were very close to Kynesgrove, the little village could be seen from where the group was. They approached the village, a woman ran down from a small hill, just over Kynesgrove. "What's happening?" Tjorborn asked the woman. "There's a damned Dragon! I'm getting out of here!" The woman shouted, running down the path.

The group ran up the hill, to see not any Dragon, but Alduin himself. He was fighting three guards, but all of the guards were soon engulfed by flames from Alduin. Alduin flew up, and was speaking dragon tongue to a Dragon burial, on top of the small hill.

Dead guards were everywhere, their carcases burnt, and crisp. They watched Alduin, and readied their weapons. " Alok vok, Alok vok! Fah hi los gein do zey, Dovah! Fraan krah suth do Keizaal, ahrk drun maar wah niil joriin! Alok, dii fahdon!" Alduin yelled, then let out a shout at the burial, then flew off. The dirt from the burial cracked, and a skeletal dragon rose from its dirt.

The Dragon formed into a full, and fleshed Dragon within seconds, and looked at the group of people. "Dovahkiin? Ha! Prepare to die, and serve Alduin for eternity!" The Dragon yelled, and began to brace itself for a might burst of flames.

Just before it shot out its flames, Miora has hot an arrow into its head, the Dragon stumbling back, and roaring. "Ah!" Gorlock shouted, as he charged at the Dragon with his Warhammer ready to smash down on the Dragon's head.

His hammer came down on the beast's head, and it stumbled back, even more. The Dragon retaliated by smacking Gorlock with his tail, sending him, and his Warhammer flying to the ground. Tjorborn charged at the beast, holfing his shield up, while Miora was shooting arrows at the beast, mainly at its torso.

The beast let out a rage of fire, aiming at Tjorborn. The flames hit his mighty, enchanted shield, and it was almost like the shield had absorbed the flames, but they were really just bouncing off of it.

Tjorborn raised his axe up, and struck at the beast. He hit its left eye, and he cleaved the Dragon's eye from its head with his axe. The Dragon yelled in pain, and stumbled back. Without anyone knowing, Ja'liir was already behind the Dragon, and climbed onto its tail. She was stabbing the tail with her Dwarven Dagger, and grasping her claws into its thick hide, holding on as the Dragon tried to fling her off.

The dragon was confused and cornered at all angles. Tjorborn kept his shield up, and slowly walked up to the Dragon. Gorlock had just gotten up, grabbed his hammer, and beagn to charge at the beast. He let out a might roar, and smashed at its back, with his Warhammer. The Dragon flung its tail at Gorlock, but this time, Gorlock was ready. The tail was flying towards him, but he smashed his Warhammer into the beast's tail, and began to bash its back again.

The Dragon was a position where its body was curved, its tail, its body and its head in a C shape. The Dragon's scales were pealed back in this position, and the Dragon's flesh could be seen, especially on its neck.

Miora saw her chance, and aimed at the revealed flesh of the beast's neck. She steadied her aim. "Almost…Almost.." She whispered, closing her left eye for better aim. "Three…two…one!" She shot the arrow, it went flying into the Dragon's raw flesh, and it sprung back in pain.

The monster was crippled, Ja'liir jumping off of its tail, and walked in front of the crippled Dragon. The Dragon was immobilized, and rested its head on the dirt, in front of the group. More guards had arrived, and readied their weapons.

"Kill me… Dovahkiin… I have failed… end my existence…" The Dragon mumbled, closing its one eye. "Dovahkiin?" The guards mumbled, talking to each other. Tjorborn listened to the Dragon, and raised his axe. He brought the axe down upon the Dragon's head, killing it instantly.

Tjorborn, Ja'liir, Gorlock and Miora started to walk off, but a smell of fire was noticeable. Tjorborn turned around, and walked back up to the Dragon. Its very skin began to crumble, and it was set alight, small streams of yellow light beaming into Tjorborn. "What the?" Tjorborn said, confused about the situation.

The dragon's scales and skin turned into ash, only bones were left. Beams of yellow, purple and red light streamed into Tjorborn, everyone at the scene's jaw's dropped. Tjorborn had absorbed its very soul, indicating that he was Dovahkiin, Dragonborn.

"I'm… Dragonborn…" Tjorborn muttered, having a Nordic history, he knew what a Dovahkiin could do. The guards ran up to him, as did his group. "I can't believe it.. You're.. Dragonborn!" One of the Guards said, in his deep Nordic accent.

"Shout, try to shout! Say, "Fus." Another Guard asked. "Ok… Fus!" Tjorborn shouted, pushing Gorlock back, only to a stumble though. The guards, and Gorlock, Miora and Ja'liir stood in amazement. "Dovahkiin!" These words of Dragon Tongue could be heard from the sky, "We must get to High Hrothgar…" Tjorborn said, to the approval of some guards.

"First things first, I need that Dragon head." Gorlock said, walking over to the Dragon, his Warhammer in his hands. "Stop right there." A guard walked in front of him. "Huh?" Gorlock questioned. "You can't take that head. The only way to learn how to beat them is by studying them." The Guard stated which was true.

"… You really expect me to not get that head?" Gorlock said, towering over the Nord guard. "The Jarls need to research them, Gorlock. Let him have it. Next dragon we find, you get its head." Tjorborn said, pulling Gorlock back.

"Fine." Gorlock said, leaving the scene.

So, the group made their way up to the Seven Thousand Steps, where they could find High Hrothgar, and begin Tjorborn's training as the mighty Dragonborn.


End file.
